


Just an act

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally (Broadway) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov





	Just an act

“Wrong!” Anya was annoyed. She hated this and she hated Dmitry. She was fed up of this. Learning to be someone she couldn’t be.

“I know who my best friend is!”

“What a temper!” he fired back. She hated him and was happy to show that so she threw her Russian history book at him.

“I’ve had it! I hate you both!” and with that she stormed out of the theatre to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Back in the theatre Vlad and Dmitry both stood in silence.

“What is her problem!” Dmitry eventually broke the silence with a sound of anger.

“An unspoken attraction,” Vlad mumbled with a smile on his face, loud enough for Dmitry to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Dmitry scoffed back. "I'm not attracted to her at all, she's a skinny little brat," he fired, but his tone made him feel as if he was trying to convince himself more.

"Dmitry, it is clear to anyone eyes you are both attracted to each other and you have been for a while now, neither of you will admit it though, so instead you argue and tease each other. Maybe if you thought about letting someone in for a change Dmitry-"

"I don't want-"

"How long has she been with us Dmitry?"

"Seven months, why is that important?"

"Has it really been seven months?"

"Yes, it was the end of Febr- ugh, Vlad just tell me what you're trying to prove?"

"It doesn't matter, go get some rest, we'll begin again tomorrow?"

"In Russian?" Dmitry laughed slightly at their little joke, "See you in the morning, Vlad."

"Night Dmitry."

Dmitry made his way to his bedroom, he stopped for a second as he walked past Anya's door. For a second he thought maybe he should knock and apologise but he quickly suppressed the thought before he continued on to his own room.

Once he was in bed he began to think about his words from earlier, 'skinny little brat', he couldn't help but think what he would've done if Anya had overheard him. Of course, he didn't really think she was a skinny little brat. She was quite petite, at least a foot smaller than him and she had a perfect shape. Her figure gave her curves in all the right places, as cliche as it sounded. And her eyes, a clear ocean blue with mists of grey in them. Not like he ever noticed. And, yes, she could be a pain at times, occasionally acted a little spoilt, but if she really was Anastasia could he expect any less? To call her a brat would probably be too far.

Just as he began to doze off he heard a scream. It was Anya. It couldn't have been anyone else. He threw his covers away from him as he lept out of his bed and then ran to her room knowing full well Vlad was asleep and didn't hear her, nothing woke him.

He didn't knock when he got to her room, just flung the door open, running over to where she was crouched up in a corner. She was shaking, rocking back and forth, her breath was shaky and he could hear her sobs.

"Anya?" She looked up ever so slightly as he gently whispered her name, there were tears streaming down her face, but he couldn't move past how lost her eyes looked. As if she wasn't in the room with him.

"Please- please don't hurt us!"

Us? It was only himself and her in the room.

"Anya, it's me, Dmitry-" he slowly crouched to her level, reaching out his hand in the search for hers.

"There are so many faces," she continued to sob hysterically.

"It's okay, you had a nightmare, I'm here now." She snapped out of her trance and looked at him in fear.

He stood up, pulling her up with him and pulled her into an embrace. "You're safe Anya, no one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Her arms had managed to wrap around Dmitry's torso, tight as if she was seeking protection, and he couldn't help but feel warm and content inside. He realised all he wanted was her.

"Anya, maybe you should go back to bed, get some sleep?" She nodded slightly, pulling away from their embrace, but moving her hand down his arm until their hand connected.

"Stay with me-" the words escaped her lips before she could even notice what she had said. In a slight confusion, Dmitry pointed towards the bed, then to himself, and then to her. She gave out a little giggle and a small nod, her face turned from one showing fear to one showing innocence. He loved that she was smiling so quickly after having a nightmare.

Dmitry noticed her cover on the other side of the room, she most likely flung it off her when she ran to the other side of the room. He walked over to where it was and bought it back over to the bed, Anya was sitting there, waiting for him.

As he lay down on the bed he felt her push her body against his, seeking his warmth.

He moved one of his arms so it was underneath her and the other was wrapped around the top, and he pulled her as close as he could. Her head on his chest and he could feel her breathing on him.

"We do not tell Vlad okay?" Another small nod came from her, she was already starting to fall back asleep again.

"Thank you, Dmitry."

"It's okay," he planted a kiss on her forehead without even thinking about it. It felt right and that's all that mattered. "You're safe now," he whispered before they both quickly drifted off into a sleep.

\---

3 months later and Anya and Dmitry's little arrangement was still going on. It had lasted longer than expected. The nightmares Anya would have started to become more frequent and more graphic. Anya's descriptions went from just lost faces to being in a cellar, long corridors with lights, even if Dmitry was sleeping next to her they would wake her. He was growing more worried and concerned for her. 

For the first few weeks of her nightmares, Dmitry would always be awoken from his dozing by her cries or screams. Every night he would go to her room only to find her huddled in the corner of the room crying.

Every night he would repeat the motions of the first night, and every night she would ask him to stay.

Every night he agreed.

And every night they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was about three weeks into their arrangement it altered slightly. Dmitry and Anya were both about to finish princess rehearsals for the day, Vlad had left them to it, so it was just the two of them. Anya made sure she and Dmitry left at the same time, walking through the theatre together, although neither of them spoke. As she was about to walk into her room she grabbed Dmitry's hand and asked him to stay with her. He almost instantly agreed, running to his room to get changed and then came straight back to her.

Now December, three months later, their arrangement hadn't changed since. They left the theatre at different times in hopes Vlad wouldn't suspect anything, from what they were aware he didn't know about their arrangement. But Vlad knew.

When Dmitry walked into the theatre on one cold December morning to practice dancing with Anya that day he figured Vlad knew.

"Do not tell me that's-" there was a slight annoyance when he spoke

"Of course it is!" Vlad replied, a wide grin on his face.

"You know about-"

"Indeed I do," his voice was full of teasing tones and Dmitry rolled his eyes at him, "And I know you both like each other, as I told you three months ago." He paused for a second, "Anyway, I am off to the market, practice without me. Merry Christmas Dmitry," and with those words leaving his mouth he exited the theatre leaving Dmitry and the mistletoe having over the centre of the stage alone.

It'd be easy to avoid, Dmitry couldn't help but think. He led the dance so he could make sure they avoid it. He wouldn't have to kiss her. But then, if he accidentally spun her so she landed under the mistletoe it would be the perfect opportunity-

His thoughts were interrupted by Anya walking up the stairs to join him on the stage.

"Where's Vlad?"

"Market."

They had a habit of always being blunt with each other and the couldn't seem to break it.

"He said we should just practice without him." She shrugged.

As she walked over to Dmitry she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and tried not to smile. She couldn't help but wonder if Dmitry had put it there himself, she hoped she had.

"Your Highness," Dmitry faked a small bow and put his hand out so she could take it for their dance.

They started to dance around the stage. Dmitry being cautious of the mistletoe. They had improved quite a lot since they had first started and they occasionally attempted a lift, and if they were lucky, succeeded.

"I'm getting a little dizzy," Anya whispered after a while of dancing.

"Maybe it's from all the spinning."

"Maybe." They stopped dancing but they were too engrossed in each other's eyes to notice where they had stopped.

"Maybe we should stop then," Anya giggled at Dmitry's comment.

"We have," there was a small silence after that and then Anya looked up, noticing where they were standing.

Now or never.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips against his.

At first, he didn't kiss her back, but soon enough his hand wrapped around her waist, which then moved to her lower back and he pulled her closer.

Their kiss was full of desperation, it was rough, due to their chapped lips because of the weather, but neither of them cared.

She was kissing him and he was kissing her.

It was warm and rough and desperate. They had both craved for this for so long.

Dmitry bit her lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss but she pulled away and turned scarlet.

Before either of them could say any think Anya was running out of the theatre, Dmitry, knowing full well she was going to her - their - room he followed her.

The door was shut when he got there, but he didn’t knock he just walked straight in and Anya was stood there, she looked nervous.

“What the hell was that?” His voice harsh and stern although it was intended that way.

“I- erm-“ she refused to meet his gaze.

“You don’t get to kiss me,” he walked over to her, “and then run away just like that,” he placed his hands on her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. “Now,” his voice was softer, “what was that?”

She didn’t say anything. She just stood there and Dmitry could see the fear that was beginning to grow in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her. This time softer than before, it was full of reassurance this time. Soft and tender and the savoured every second of it.

He pulled away, his hand still cupping her face, both of them smiling.

“You would never guess how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she giggled at his comment.

“I probably could, especially if it’s as long as I have.”

She kissed him this time, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did. Dmitry had a gut feeling this was going to turn into more than just a kiss. He definitely hoped it would.

He placed his hand on her back and one of her shoulder, pushing her back until they found the wall. Still kissing her, he pressed her against it, then his body against her.

Placing a hand on her waist he bit her lip again and this time she opened her mouth to him. Letting their tongues connect.

A small moan escaped her mouth turning her scarlet, neither of them noticed because of how in the moment they were, but she did giggle a little bit.

Her arms still around his neck she pulled him lower down, he got the hint. He placed his hands around her ass and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Their kiss was rough now, desperate. He pulled away and started to kiss around her jawline before he went for her neck. Placing little kisses before he started to suck on her skin, he could feel the goosebumps on her neck as he did. She moaned, slightly louder than the last time and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. He took her skin between her teeth as he finished the small task and as he pulled away, smiling at the small red mark he had left which would soon turn to a bruise. After placing a couple more kisses around the tender area he went back to her lips.

Between the kisses, he was sure he had heard her mumble the word bed but he wasn’t sure so he pulled away.

“Bed?” She nodded before kissing him again.

With all the caution he could, without trying to break the moment. But that all failed when he stumbled at the side of the bed when he tried to place her down but instead dropped her.

He couldn’t tell if he hurt or not because she just giggled but before he could return to kissing her she was sat crossed leg on the head of the bed.

Moment gone.

He sat down on her - their - bed and there was a small silence.

“How long?”

“I thought you said you could guess?” He teased back.

“Dmitry, seriously, how-“

“Your first nightmare.”

“Oh.”

There was another moment of silence and there was an awkwardness growing in the room, “Well,” Dmitry said eventually breaking the silence, “I don’t really do speaking about emotions and crap like that but, that’s when I knew for definite, seeing you in that state broke my heart and I just wanted to fix it all. I always thought you were beautiful.”

“You did?”

“Yes, you’re the strongest, most beautiful person I’ve met,” he looked directly at her as he said this and he could see her turn scarlet again.

“Thank you, I began to wonder if you were ever going to pay a compliment.”

Dmitry didn’t realise until that moment he had closed the distance between them.

“Dima-" his heart fluttered when she called him that, she’d never called him that before. He’d told her about the nickname in hopes she would, in fact, start calling him it and she just did.

He never let her finish her sentence because he was kissing her again. He pulled her on top of her and he started to kiss down her neck as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

"If you wanna stop-"

“Shut up and kiss me Dmitry!” She placed her lips back on his and Dmitry started to pull her shirt up, breaking apart to take it over her head.

As she lifted her arms up to finish the task he took to planting little kisses along her collar which resulted in him sucking on her skin again, another moan escaping through her lips.

It was her turn to start taking off his clothes, she moved his head up she started unbuttoning his shirt, she couldn't really see what she was doing so had to sit back slightly, losing the straddle position slightly. But, as soon as she managed to get the hang of what she was doing she pushed herself back to him. She took his shirt off and threw it over to where she had thrown his shirt.

Dmitry pushed Anya back so she was now lying on the bed, another thing that made her giggle. He loved it though, he loved her giggle.

His thoughts were interrupted when another moan escaped her lips and he smiled. He went for the waistband of her skirt as he straddled her this time, placing his knees on either side of her waist. He removed her skirt and threw it to the pile of clothes being made on the floor. He then undid his belt and removed that. 

Anya moved her hands to his waist and pulled him closer, slowly removing his trousers for him as she continued to kiss him. It was her turn to give him a hickey and she did. She took to his skin and sucked as hard as she could resulting in Dmitry moaning her name in delight. She smiled as she continued to take his skin, eventually adding a bite with her teeth.

Once his trousers had joined the rest of the clothing on the floor Dmitry took to kissing down her neck, onto her collarbone and then removed her brassiere. He kissed over her breast. Another moan escaped from her lips, louder than all the previous ones as he took her nippled into his mouth sucking and then biting on it.

"D-Dima-" he smiled as he placed a light kiss on her lips before he repeated his actions on her other breast.

Once he had done this he started to kiss down her stomach, placing a hand on her thigh. He could feel her breaths starting to pick up as he kissed her and from where he had placed his hand he could feel her heat and wetness.

He caressed her thigh gently, a loud moan escaping her lips and he slowly removed her underwear. He continued to kiss her, around her hips and then her thighs.

"D-Dmitry-" her voice was hoarse and rough, "You don't have-" a moan of delight and the scream of his name took over the room as he took to her clit with his mouth. She grabbed his hair with one hand and the sheet with her other as her back arched slightly as he continued to lick around. "Dima- pl-please," with that Dmitry placed one of his fingers inside of her as she let out another scream in delight. 

He moved his finger around slightly, teasing her, before placing a second finger and moving in as far as he could, searching for her weak spot. When she let out another yell of his name he knew he had found it. He continued to move his fingers up and down, making sure to hit her weak spot every now and again. He could feel her getting tighter.

"D-Dima- I-I'm-" he smiled as he felt her cum all over his hand. He removed his fingers and went back to kissing her face, wiping his wet hand on the sheet, not really caring about it.

Anya wanted to treat him so attempted to roll him over, but this ultimately failed when Dmitry rolled her back over so she was beneath him. He could feel himself bulging so when Anya went for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off of him, he felt a little relief.

Their bare skin was rubbing against each other and Anya felt herself getting heated again.

"Dmitry just fuck me already," he laughed at how blunt she was as well as the use of her strong language, but he was not one to refuse.

With all the caution he possibly could, not wanting to hurt her, as he assumed this was her first time, he placed his cock inside of her and they both let out a moan in delight.

It took them a few seconds for them to find the perfect movement, thrusting their hips together, Dmitry moving his hips up and down. She let out another moan of his name and she moved one of her legs up so it was over his back. They move together in a thrusting rhythm, the only sounds in the room being their heavy breathing and the occasional moan of each other's name.

It doesn't take too long before Anya is yelling that she is going to come again and Dmitry's only response is to pick up the pace, he kisses over her collar cone again, gently kissing over where he could now see a perfect bruise and she grabbed his hair. She went to kiss his lips again, biting on his lip, as their tongues connect it becomes too much for her as she arches her back yelling out his name as she comes over him, only a second later Dmitry follows and he lets himself fall limp on top of her, removing himself, cautiously, not trying to hurt her.

They lie there for a second, their breaths catching up with them before Dmitry removes himself from on top of her and the grabs her and pulls her close to her. Her hair tangled in his hands.

"That was perfect," she let out with a small giggle. His only response was a kiss to her forehead. They lay there in silence, but there was one question burning in Dmitry's mind and he needed to know the answer, now was probably the worst time but he had to know.

"Anya was that-" a small nod and a very quiet yes left her lips. "And with-"

"Would you shut up," she said with a laugh, she sat up slightly and looked him in the eye, "Yes it was my first time, yes it was with you, no I don't wish my first time was with anyone else, yes I think, I know I like you, yes I want-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"You're mine, Anya."

"Oh, so no question? I'm yours just like that," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I'm just used to firing back at you." He smiled and pulled her back to him, holding her close.

After a minute of hugging Dmitry spoke again.

"Maybe we should get dressed and head back to the theatre before Vlad gets back."

Anya moaned, this time not in delight, but more of a groan as she didn't want to move.

"Can't we just," she started rubbing her hand up and down his chest, "maybe stay hear a little longer," he knew exactly what she was up to, she wanted a round two.

"If we go to the theatre now, we can have as much fun as we like once Vlad has gone to sleep, nothing wakes him."

So that is what they did, they got up and head to the theatre, in perfect time as well. As soon as they started dancing around again Vlad walked back into the theatre.

"Told you," Dmitry whispered. She stepped on his foot, resulting in him yelling in pain.

"Anya!" Vlad cried walking over to them, "You two are helpless!" Anya looked up and winked at him as Vlad started his one two three count.

They smiled at each other as they danced around the stage, knowing they only had to keep this act up a little longer before they'd be back in each other's arms all over again.


End file.
